Malfoy's My Brother
by TeagieDog
Summary: At the end of the summer Hermione receives some interesting news. She's a Malfoy! How will she keep something this big from her friends? Can she? What will happen when they do find out? Read on to find out.
1. News

"Hermione, there's a letter for you." Hermione heard Ginny yell. She hurried down several flights of stairs and grabbed the letter. She opened it and read it quickly.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_ We here at the Ministry have some news to give you. We would be happy if you would come to the Ministry as soon as possible._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Alinda Barstin_

Hermione informed Mrs. Weasley of the letter; the woman agreed to take her to the Ministry.

Together they flooed to the atrium of the Ministry. Hermione walked to the main desk. "How may I help you?" The witch asked. "I received a letter from the Ministry about news they needed to give me." The woman nodded. She led Hermione down a hall to a door that read 'Family Relations'. Hermione walked in. A woman with violet hair cropped in to a bob looked up. "You must be Miss Granger." Hermione nodded. "I'm Alinda Barstin, I am head of the department of Family Relations." She said. "What news does the Ministry need to tell me?" Hermione asked. Alinda smiled. "The Ministry has decided that you are old enough to know this. Hermione, you have a brother." Hermione was taken aback. "You are a Pure-Blood, and your name is Carina Malfoy." Hermione's eyes widened. "I-I can't be a Malfoy," She stuttered, "My hair isn't blonde." Alinda chuckled. "You aught to know better, being the smartest witch of you age. We're magic we used a spell to change that. I have the reverse spell right here." She waved her wand and Hermione's scalp itched. She ran a hand through her hair to feel silky smooth touch her fingertips. Alinda handed her a mirror. Looking into it Hermione saw that her hair was straight and platinum blonde. Her eyes were no longer brown, but grey.

"What are Harry and Ron going to say? Malfoy is their mortal enemy." Hermione asked. "You just have to hide it then." Was all she said before she pushed Hermione into a room. There was a chair facing away from them she could see the top of a blonde head. "Mister Malfoy, your sister is here." Alinda said. Draco stood and turned around. He came up and extended his hand. "So this is Carina. What was your name before? Maybe we were friends." "Doubt it." Hermione said under her breath. "Her name was Hermione Granger." Alinda said. Draco took back his hand quickly. "Granger is my sister?" He asked disgusted. "Don't sound so upset, Malfoy, I'm your sister now." Draco looked at her. "Good point." He extended his hand once more. Hermione took it and shook. "Welcome to the family, Carina." He said pulling her into a hug.


	2. The train ride

Carina and Draco were standing in front of the train. "You know you won't get to see me like this at school." Carina said pushing her blonde bangs out of her face. Draco put an arm over her shoulder. "I know. At least stay like this until we reach Hogwarts." He pleaded. She agreed. They boarded the train and ran into Harry and Ron. "Watch where you're going, Malfoy." Ron said. Harry seemed to be the only one who noticed Carina.

"Who's this, Malfoy?" He asked. Draco draped his arm over her shoulder. "This is my sister, Carina." He said. Ron snorted. "Carina? That's an odd name." Carina glared at him. Ron had never paid much attention in astronomy. "I guess you never paid attention in astronomy. Carina is the name of a constellation. Just like Draco." Ron looked agitated. Harry and Ron pushed past them into a compartment. Carina and Draco got their own compartment, where Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise were sitting. Pansy looked up and saw Draco with another girl and immediately stood up. "Who's this, Draco?" She asked. Draco removed his arm from Carina's shoulder. "Calm down, Pansy, this is my sister, Carina." Pansy looked at her. "Oh, well, ok then." She said. Carina sat down next to Draco. "So, Carina, why is it that you have just suddenly appeared?" Pansy asked. Draco answered for her. "Because, Carina is my long lost twin. They just recently tracked her down."

After a while Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise got up to terrorize 1st years. Carina waved her wand in front of her face and she was Hermione again. She got up to go. "Bye, Draco, I have to change robes and find my friends." She walked out of the compartment. She changed her robes and went to find Harry and Ron. She slipped into the compartment when she found them.

"Hey, Mione, where have you been?" Ron asked when she sat down. "Oh, you know, around." She said. That was enough for Ron. "Okay. Hey, Malfoy has a twin sister." He said. "Really?" She said. "Yeah, just as vicious, too." Harry said. "What's her name?" She asked. "Carina, I think it's weird, but apparently it's a constellation." Carina nodded. "I think it's pretty, but she's probably horrible." She said.


	3. Hogsmeade

Carina sat at the Gryffindor table watching students get sorted. Suddenly a paper airplane landed in front of her, she unfolded it and read it.

_Carina,_

_ There is a 7th/8th year Hogsmeade trip this weekend, and I was wondering if you would come._

Carina quickly wrote a yes and threw it over. "I wonder where the She ferret is." Ron said. Carina cringed slightly at the name. "Are you okay, Mione? What were you cringing about?" Harry asked. "Nothing." She said. After the feast Carina went to her dorm and fell onto her bed, she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Carina woke up. She had been waiting several days for this Saturday. It was the day of the Hogsmeade trip. She quickly dressed in a dark green top and a pair of brown shorts. Very quietly she hurried to the girls' bathroom and changed her appearance. She walked out and met Draco outside of the Great Hall. Together they walked in and sat at the Slytherin table and ate. After breakfast they left for Hogsmeade. Suddenly, Harry and Ron shoved past them, running down the path. "Watch where you're going Scar-head." Draco yelled. Carina scowled. "Now I know why you always hated them. To them you are a git, but they are the ones who always start it." She said. Then she had an idea. She took out her wand and conjured up a snowball and threw it. It hit Harry in the back of the head. He turned around to see Draco and Carina laughing hysterically. "Nice one, Carina." Draco laughed. "Thank you, brother of mine." She said. "Stupify." Harry said and Carina couldn't move and fell over.

"What the bloody hell was that for, Potter?" Draco asked. "For the snow ball." He said turning around. "Ennervate." Draco said and Carina stood up brushing herself off. "Thank you." She said. Together they walked to the three broomsticks and ordered butterbeers.

After their drinks they walked out to the shrieking shack. They sat on the fence and talked, but in the middle of Draco's sentence he was hit by a spell. "Incendio." She heard Ron say, jumping out from behind a bush. Suddenly Draco's arm was on fire. "Auguamenti." She said putting out the fire. She examined his arm it was severely burned. "Ferula." She said, and bandages appeared around his wounded arm. Draco smiled. "Thanks sis." He said. Carina smiled back.


	4. Friends find out

Carina walked back to her dorm early as Hermione so she could change before going to dinner. She changed into a red shirt and a pair of jeans. She sat down next to Harry and Ron and piled food onto her plate. "Where were you today, Hermione? We couldn't find you at Hogsmeade." Ron asked. "The library." She answered. Harry and Ron shared an of course look. "Well, we had a good day anyway." Harry said. "Yeah, we tortured the Ferret and his sister today." Ron laughed. "Will you stop calling my brother a ferret?" She said before she could catch herself. She quickly put her had over her mouth. "Your brother?" Ron asked stupidly. Harry caught her though. "Hermione, you're Carina Malfoy?" He asked. Carina looked down and waved her wand over her face. She looked back up into the eyes of her best friends as Carina. "What the bloody hell, Hermione?" Ron asked. "Stop calling me Hermione, Ron. You know who I am now, so call me my real name." She snapped. "Fine, what the bloody hell, _Malfoy_?" He said. Carina narrowed her eyes. She stood up and walked out of the Great Hall, holding back tears.

She slid down the closest wall and cried after she was out of the Great Hall. A few minutes later she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She looked up into eyes that mimicked her own. "You okay?" Draco asked. "Yeah, I just didn't expect Harry and Ron to be _this_ cruel when they found out." She said. "Don't worry about them. I just got detention for two weeks with Snape for punching the guts out of both of them." He said. Carina smiled. "Thanks, Draco." She said. "Mister and Miss Malfoy please come with me to my office." Professor McGonagall said. Draco extended his hand and helped Carina up. Together they walked to the headmistress's office.

"So," McGonagall said when they sat down, "You are a Malfoy, are you Miss Granger?" She asked. Carina nodded. "Now that Potter and Weasley know, do you intend to stay this way?" She asked. "Yes, I do." Carina answered. "Well, then we will have to fix your school robes then." She said. "What?" Carina asked. "Well, the sorting hat knew that you were a Malfoy, and knew you were disguised for your own protection, so it chose a fake house. If you had always been a Malfoy, you would have been sorted into Slytherin. Tomorrow morning bring your robes here so I can exchange them." She said. "Yes ma'am." Carina said, obediently. "You will sleep in Gryffindor tower tonight, but tomorrow after I give you your proper robes, you will move your things to Slytherin." She said as Carina and Draco walked out the door.


	5. Changing houses

Carina walked to the portrait of the fat lady. "Pygmy Puff." She said, but the picture did not move. "I'm sorry, my dear, but the password has been changed. Did no one inform you of the new password?" The fat lady said. "No." Carina said, agitated. She knocked on the portrait. It slowly swung open, revealing Ron. "Go away Malfoy." He said. "Ronald Weasley. The headmistress told me to sleep here tonight, so let me in." She said. "No, only Gryffindors are allowed in here. You are not a Gryffindor." He countered. "I am until tomorrow." She said, shoving past him.

The next morning Carina gathered her things and took her robes and trunk to the headmistress's office. "Dumbledore." She said, having been given the password the day before. "Ah, Miss Malfoy, please give me your robes." Carina handed them over and McGonagall waved her wand over them changing the emblem to that of Slytherin. "Now I am having miss Greengrass show you to your new dorm." She said.

Carina walked out of the room and ran right smack into Astoria. "Sorry." She said. "It's ok. So you're Draco's sister?" Astoria asked. "Yeah." She said, a little uncomfortable. "I can tell you're uncomfortable, but I just want to apologize for anything I or any other Slytherins might have said in the past to offend you." Astoria said. "But you'll get a lot of respect as a Malfoy, your family has always been like royalty to the house, that's why Draco is called the Slytherin prince. You'll probably be nick named the Slytherin princess." She joked, trying to lighten the mood. Carina gave her a small smile.


	6. Theodore Nott

Once she was settled into her new dorm she walked out into the common room. She sat down on a couch and stared at the green flames. She felt someone sit down beside her. An arm draped over her shoulder. "So, you're Carina Malfoy?" She heard the voice of Theodore Nott say in her ear. She shifted uncomfortably. "Easy on the eyes you are." He said. Lucky for her, Draco came to her rescue. "Theo, get away from my sister, can't you see she's uncomfortable." Theodore didn't move. "Nott, I'm warning you." Draco said, pulling out his wand. Theodore stood up quickly his hands in the air. "Fine, I'm going, I'm going." He said, moving. Draco sat down next to her. "Sorry, Theo is always trying to get girls attention." He said. "It's okay. He is kind of cute, I guess, it was just his demeanor. He was so forward." Carina said. "Yeah, most girls like him. And he likes most girls." He said. Carina laughed. "So, what do you think of the common room?" He asked. "It's kind of dark and gloomy, but I guess I'll get used to it." She said.


	7. Draco!

It had been a couple of months since Ron and Harry had found out about Carina, and she had made friends with some of the Slytherins. She was sitting out in the courtyard with a girl named Ariana Smithson when an owl landed in front of her. She untied the letter and watched it fly away.

_Dear Carina,_

_ We are so excited that you have decided to come here during the Christmas. We couldn't believe it when Draco wrote us. We will be waiting at Kingscross when you leave for break._

_Love,_

_Mother and Father_

Carina couldn't believe it. She stormed to Black Lake, where she knew Draco would be. "Draco Malfoy!" She screeched. Draco turned around, startled. "Yes, sis?" He asked, scared of the deadly look in her eyes. "Why did you tell our parents I was coming home for Christmas? What if I wanted to go see my other parents and inform them of the situation?" She asked. "Well, I just thought-" "Thought what? That now that you can't make fun of me you can control my life?" She yelled. "Carina! No, I thought you would want to meet Mum and Dad. They want to meet you." He said. "Maybe I do, but you should have asked me." She told him. "I'm sorry, okay?" He asked. "I'll take you to your parents before we go to the mansion." Carina sighed. "Fine." She said.


	8. Obliviate

Carina walked through the aisles of the train, trying to find the food trolley. She bumped into Ron as she walked. "Out of my way, Malfoy." He said. "Shut up, Weasley." She said, scowling. She shoved past him. She stopped at the food trolley and bought herself and Draco two cauldron cakes. She walked back to her and Draco's compartment. "Took you long enough." He joked. "Sorry, I ran into Weasley." She said. "It's fine. We'll be at the station soon. You ready?" She nodded passing her wand over her face, changing to Hermione.

When they arrived at the station Draco explained to his parents that he had promised Carina that he would take her to her 'parents', and that they would apparate home as soon as they were done. Together the siblings apparated to the front step of a large house. Carina knocked. The door opened and Mrs. Granger's face appeared. "Ah, Hermione. There you are. And who's this dashing young man? _Boyfriend_?" She asked. Carina silently gagged. "No, mum, this is Draco Malfoy. And I have something to tell you and dad. Can we come in?" She nodded.

Everyone got settled in, Mr. and Mrs. Granger on the couch, Draco sat on an armchair across from them, and Carina perched on the arm. "So what do you want to tell us?" Mr. Granger asked. "Well, as I said, this is Draco Malfoy, my brother." She said. "What?" Mrs. Granger asked. Carina waved her wand over her face and showed her true face. "My name is Carina Malfoy, and I'm going to spend Christmas with my real Family." Mr. and Mrs. Granger shared a glance. "And I probably won't come back here." She told them. "But, Hermione, we're your parents." Mr. Granger said. "I'm sorry, obliviate." She said, and got up to go. She walked out, Draco trailing behind her. "What did you erase?" He asked. "Their memories of me, again." She said. She held out her hand for Draco. He took it and together they apparated to Malfoy Manor. They walked into the house, where Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were waiting. As she walked in Narcissa Malfoy wrapped her in a hug. "Oh, my daughter is back." She sobbed. Hermione melted into the warm embrace. When she let go Carina noticed someone hiding in the shadows. Suddenly Bellatrix Lestrange came out. "So, Dracie's little twin is back with us. I remember when you were first born and Dumbledore," Bella spat the name out, "Came and took you away. But we have you again." She said walking towards her. Carina backed away. "What's wrong?" Bella asked. "Mum, Dad, can I talk to you?" Draco asked and pulled Carina and their parents aside. "Why is Carina acting so scared of Bella?" Narcissa asked. "Carina." Draco said looking at his sister. Carina waved her wand over her face again. Her mother gasped. "Oh, sweetheart." She said, pulling her into another tight embrace.


	9. Christmas

Carina sat in the kitchen with Draco as their parents talked to Bellatrix. "Bella, you have to leave. Leave and don't come when Carina is around." Narcissa said. "What?" Bella screeched. "My niece, who I haven't seen since she was born, has just returned and you want me to leave?" Narcissa nodded. "Can I at least know why she is scared of me?" She asked. "Bella," Lucius started, "Before Carina returned to us she lived as Hermione Granger. You tortured her in this very house. So I suggest you leave, _now_." Bella walked out huffily. Carina walked back into the enormous living room. "Let's show you your room dear." Narcissa said. She clapped her hands and a small house elf dressed in a pillow case appeared beside her. "Dinky, show Carina to her room." Narcissa said. Carina stared awkwardly. "What's wrong dear?" Narcissa asked. "I don't particularly like it when people use house elves; they tend to be very abusive." She said. "Oh, don't worry about that dear, ever since we lost Dobby our newest house elf has been treated very kind, right Dinky?" Narcissa asked. Dinky nodded. "Well, okay." Carina said, and followed the elf. "This room is amazing." Carina said, looking around. "Dinky hopes that Mistress Carina enjoys it in the manor." The elf said in a squeaky voice. "I think I will." Carina said. "Thank you." She said to Dinky, but she was already gone. Carina looked around the room. On the far side was a canopy bed with green silk sheets. There was a large bay window with a window seat and balcony. A black desk sat in a corner, next to several bookshelves full of books.

"How do you like your room?" Narcissa asked at dinner. "It's lovely." Carina answered. She felt uncomfortable under the odd stare Lucius was giving her. There wasn't much talk the rest of the meal, but Draco did show Carina the enormous library that was located in the same hallway her room was in.

Two weeks had passed and it was Christmas Eve. Carina sat curled up in a chair in the library, reading. "Do you ever stop reading?" Draco asked, walking up to her. "No." She said looking up from her book. "Come on." He said, extending his hand. "Why?" Carina asked. "It's Malfoy tradition for the children to open one present of their choice on Christmas Eve." He explained. Together they walked into the living room where the tree stood in all its glory. Carina picked up a present labeled _Carina_ and opened it carefully. It was a beautiful cashmere scarf. It was cream colored with an intricate _C _on it. "It's gorgeous." She said to no on in particular. "You're welcome." Draco said. "You got this?" She asked. Draco nodded. Carina threw her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you." She said before letting go. Draco opened the present from his mother, a dark green velvet cloak, and thanked her.

The next morning Carina hurried down the stairs to the living room. She walked in to find Narcissa, Lucius and Draco already sat down. She sat down in front of a large pile. "Well, open something." Narcissa urged her. She picked up a present and opened it. Inside was a silver necklace with a snake in the shape of a C. She watched as Draco opened hers. She had made him a hat. "Thanks sis." He said.


	10. The Announcement

_Thanks to all my wonderful readers I have found my motivation again. Here's the next chapter of Malfoy's My Brother._

* * *

Carina sat at the Slytherin table eating breakfast. She watched as McGonagall stood up and addressed the students. "May I have your attention," She said, "As you all know Valentine's day is slowly approaching, and the staff and I have decided to hold a Ball. I have invited the boys and girls from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons." The hall immediately broke into chaos. "Quiet." McGonagall said. "It will be a masquerade ball, and it will be held on Valentine's day an hour after classes have ended. Only 4th through 5th years can attend." She finished, sitting down. Carina heard Pansy and Astoria talking excitedly about the ball. She ignored it and thought about who she could go with. She obviously couldn't go with Harry or Ron. And even if Neville asked, she would kindly decline. There was Seamus, but he would be drunk within five minutes. And she was definitely not going with anyone from her house. She sighed and decided she would wait and see what happened.


	11. Viktor

Three days after the announcement the schools arrived. Carina sat in the courtyard as the flying horses brought the Beauxbatons carriages and the Durmstrang ship emerged from the lake.

As Carina walked she turned a corner she saw Viktor Krum talking to Ron and Harry. She quickly hid and listened to their conversation. "What do you want, Krum?" Ron asked. "I vas just vondering if you knew vhere Hermione vas." He said. "That's none of your business." Ron spat and drug Harry away. Carina started walking again, only to run straight into Viktor. "I'm sorry, miss." He said. She looked up at him. "It's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going" Carina said. "Vhat is your name, if I may ask." He said. "Carina Malfoy." She replied. "A beautiful name, the name of the keel constellation." He said. Carina nodded. "You look familiar, do I know you?" He asked. "No, but you probably have seen my brother, Draco." She said. "Ah, yes, I know him. He tormented a girl I liked back vhen ve vere here for the tri-vizard tournament." Carina nodded. "Yeah, but he's a better person now." She said sheepishly, trying to go around him. "Vell, I better go to my quarters." He said, flourishing off. Carina continued on to the Slytherin common room and plopped down next to Draco. "What's wrong? You worried about the ball." Carina lied and nodded her head. "Don't worry about it." He said.


	12. The Ball

The day of the ball arrived and Carina stood in front of a mirror and looked at herself. Her long hair was curled and her gown was gorgeous. It was an emerald green figure hugging dress. She wore a string of pearls around her neck and silver hoops dangled from her ears. Her mask was a matching shade of green and looked like a snake. "You look gorgeous." Astoria and Pansy said as she walked from her dorm to the common room. Draco and her date, Blaise Zabini, stared in awe. She smiled to herself as Blaise kissed her hand. She placed her mask on her face as she put her hand on Blaise's arm. Together she, Blaise, Draco, Astoria, Pansy, and a boy from Durmstrang walked to the Great Hall. The hall was bustling with noise as they walked in. She heard Ron whisper, "Is that the she ferret?" as she walked past. She smirked to herself.

Blaise took her hand and led her to the dance floor. She let him twirl her around the floor as other boys watched, jealously. She laughed to herself as Ron got slapped on several occasions by his date for staring at her. After a while they went to sit with Draco and Astoria. "The ball is amazing." Astoria said. Carina nodded. "Yeah, I noticed Weasley staring at you." Draco laughed. Carina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Lavender kept slapping him." Astoria snickered.

When Draco and Astoria got up to dance, Blaise turned to Carina. "Carina." He said. "Yes, Blaise?" She asked. "I know this is the first time we've ever done anything together, but tonight has been great…" He trailed off. "Yes, it has." She said. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me." He finally managed to get out. "Of course, Blaise." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.


	13. After the date

Sorry about the short chapter, and I mean _really _short. I have had writers block on this story. Hopefully it will go away soon. So keep your fingers crossed. Upload another chapter as soon as something comes to me. Fan ideas would help greatly.

* * *

"Well, how was it?" Astoria asked. "It was… Awkward." Carina said. "What? How?" Pansy asked. "It started off okay, but then he brought up the switch." She said. "Oh." Both girls said, understanding. "All in all though, it was sweet." She confessed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Again fan ideas for chapters would help me greatly with my writers block.


	14. Blaise Confesses

Again, fairly short, but my inspiration is coming back. Thank you to AnnabethVictoriaRide for the idea to do Blaise's point of view on the date.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Draco asked Blaise when he walked in. "I think I ruined my chances with her." He said, plopping down on his bed. "How?" Draco asked. "Well, the date was going fine at first, but then I asked about the switch." He said. "What exactly did you say, Blaise?" Draco asked. "I asked how her other parents had taken the switch." He confessed. "What?" Draco asked enraged. "What's wrong?" He asked his friend. "Her parents didn't take it. She had to obliviate her from their memory." He said storming out. Blaise sat on the bed staring at the door.


	15. The Letter

Carina watched as the owl flew away. She looked at the envelope sitting on her lap. She opened it and read the letter inside.

_Dear Carina,_

_ As you know, you and Draco's birthday is coming up soon, and your father and I were thinking that we would have a ball to celebrate and so you could meet the rest of the family._

_Love,_

_Mother_

Carina read it again. When _was_ her birthday? She hadn't even known it was coming up. Where was Draco when she needed him? She groaned. "What wrong, babe?" Blaise asked, walking up to her. "Do you have any idea where my brother is?" She asked. He nodded. "I believe he's playing Quidditch with some guys." Blaise told her. She thanked him and walked off. She walked onto the Quidditch field. She looked up as a gust of wind blew her hair into her eyes. Draco was hovering above her. "What's up, sis?" He asked. "Currently you, but I have a question." She said. "Okay, what is it?" Draco asked. "Can you get down here first?" Carina insisted. Draco rolled his eyes and dismounted. "Now will you me your question?" Carina sighed. "When is our birthday?" She blurted out. Draco looked at her. "You don't know?" He asked. "It never came up!" Carina said. "Sorry!" Draco exclaimed. "Its a few days after summer starts." He said. "Thank you. That's all you needed to say." She said walking away.


	16. Happy Birthday

Carina smiled as Blaise walked in. He kissed her hand. "Happy birthday, Carina." He said. She let him lead her to the dance floor. She let him lead her around and around as different family members she didn't know watched with smiles on their faces. Blaise ended by dipping her and planting a kiss on her lips. Carina smiled as she was brought back up. "You never cease to surprise me, Blaise." She said. "I try." He said, simply. Carina continued the night by walking about meeting new family members. Many aunts, uncles, and cousins.

Later that night Carina sat in her room snuggled under the covers reading a book when Blaise walked in. "Hey, I just came to say that I was leaving." He said, sitting on the bed next to her. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Blaise." She said. She watched him walk out. "Happy birthday to me." She said to herself falling asleep, her book open beside her.


	17. Epilogue

3 years later

Carina and Blaise walked into Malfoy Manor. It was the annual Malfoy family reunion, and Carina had decided to take Blaise with her. They had been together since they had gone to the valentines ball together. Carina spotted Draco and rushed over, pulling him into a hug. "Hey, sis." He said. "Can you let me breath now?" He asked her. She blushed, letting him go. "Sorry, it's just that I don't get to see you all that often." She said.

An hour passed and all the relatives were there. Suddenly Blaise turned to face Carina. "Carina," He started. "We have been together for almost four years, now and I have to ask you a very important question." He said. Carina gave him a curious look. "Of course, what is it, Blaise?" She asked. He knelt to the ground and pulled out a velvet box with a silver ring with a diamond set in it. "Carina Malfoy, will you marry me?" He asked. Carina gasped. Tears of joy formed in her eyes. "Yes, Blaise, yes I will marry you." She answered pulling back to his feet and kissing him. Everyone clapped for the happy couple.

Carina walked down the aisle the long train of her gown trailing behind her. She stopped next to Blaise and waited for the priest to speak. "Do you, Carina Malfoy, take Blaise Zabini to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked. "I do." She replied. "And do you, Blaise Zabini, take Carina Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked. "I do." He answered. "Then I now pronounce you wizard and wife." The priest said. The two shared a long kiss. Carina smiled at the thought that she was now Carina Narcissa Malfoy Zabini. She kissed her husband again.

"I love you, Blaise."

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has read to here. I love you all. And I loved writing Malfoy's My Brother.:) The sequel is called Zabini's My Husband


End file.
